


not even a whisper

by currahees



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: "i couldn't even whisper when you needed it shouted."ORthe one where david and joe both want more.





	not even a whisper

Joe Liebgott knew what he was getting himself into before they even started. Of course he did, it was David _fucking_ Webster.

Their relationship had started after Joe finally got him to shut those pretty lips of his by pressing his own against them. They quickly turned from heated arguments to heated make out sessions on the couch, the back of Joe's car and eventually David's bed. It was strictly sex to begin with, no strings attached. And for a while that seemed to work for the two of them. They were still arguing over the simplest things but their friends only saw that side of them, not their late night or early morning endeavours. They did come close one time when David's roommate George Luz came home early with his boyfriend, almost spotting the two of them on the couch. But Luz was so engrossed in his boyfriend and pulling Toye to his bedroom that they didn't see them, thankfully.

After six months of casual sex, Joe started to feel different. He was lying in David's bed with the covers wrapped loosely around his waist and David sleeping next to him. He hardly ever stayed after they finished, usually he left a few hours later but tonight he wanted to stay. David made no arguments, he simply shrugged and said goodnight before falling asleep. But looking at David in his tranquil state, his eyelashes resting on his soft skin and his hair perfectly messy (thanks to Joe, of course), he felt his heart speed up. There was a rush of panic that flared through his veins. He could not be getting feelings for David. They agreed in the beginning that feelings and emotions couldn't become tangled in their relationship. But Joe couldn't ignore the way his heard sped up when he looked at him. For a split second he allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to be in an actual relationship with David. There'd be the arguments still, of course it was them. But he'd be able to hold his hand in public, they wouldn't have to hide everything from their friends. It made him happy but the feeling of hopelessness was there. They'd never be a couple. They were fuck buddies, that was it.

Weeks went by and Joe tried to return to normal life, ignoring the feeling in his chest that he got whenever he thought of David. His stupid smile, his too-perfect lips and his dumbass voice that made everything he said sound so right. Joe couldn't keep going on like this, it felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest and torn to pieces in front of him. If he couldn't have David the way he wanted him, he couldn't have David at all.

Knocking on his door, he lowered his hand and tried to ignore how much it was shaking. David answered it and looked at him confused.

"Are you okay, Joe?" He asks, frowning at his sudden appearance outside his door. "Do you want to come in?" He offers.

Joe considers this for a moment, before shaking his head. "I just need to tell you that we're through. I can't do this anymore, I can't see you," Joe pushes the words out, watching the impact they have on David. His face changes from confusion to sadness to anger in mere seconds.

"We're through? What do you mean we're through?" David asks, his voice raising slightly.

Grabbing the back of his neck, Joe cursed himself for being so vulnerable. No one else made him this nervous, hell if anyone else spoke to him with a raised voice they'd be on the floor. "I can't see you," he repeats, his voice softer than he wanted it to sound.

Not giving David another second to argue, he turns on his heels and speed walks back to his car, refusing to look at David stood in the doorway as he drives away

* * *

 

Two weeks later and Joe didn't feel any better, he felt worse. He thought if he didn't see David anymore he'd be fine, he'd be able to move on with his life. But he was wrong. His heart ached, he wanted David more than anything and he wished that they could just forget this and go back to what they were. He'd rather only see David in the late hours of the night than not at all, he needed him. Joe wasn't someone to easily admit his feelings to anyone, let alone himself, but this, _David_ was different.

"Are you gonna sit there all day and mope around?" Nixon asks, walking into their living room and sitting down on the chair across from him.

"Yep," Joe replies, not even looking at his roommate.

"You could talk to him, you know," he suggests, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

Frowning, Joe replies. "And tell him what? That I miss his arguments and his stupid obsession with sharks and the way his annoying hair was always too soft?"

Nix raises an eyebrow, "I hate to break it to you Joe, but it sounds like you might be in love with Web."

Joe scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Yeah sure Nix. Let me know when you've finally told Winters that you're in love with him too," he replies, dodging the pillow that Nix threw at him as he leaves to go on a drive. Driving always cleared his head and right know he needed some clarity.

He doesn't know how but he ends up at David's house. Again. He debates driving away, but he can't.

He starts moving, getting out of the car, walking to his door and knocking. This time his hands aren't shaking. David answers again, confusion apparent on his face.

"Joe, I-."

His lips are on David's before he can protest. David's hands are on his hips pulling him into the house and he's pulling on his shirt.

Joe pulls back, breathing heavy. He rests his forehead against David's and smiles.

"What?" David asks.

"I love you," Joe whispers, so softly David's not sure if he hears him right. But the grin from Joe is all the confirmation he needs as he goes back to kissing him.

"I love you too," David replies, his face feeling as if it was going to break from smiling so hard. That familiar feeling in his chest was back, this time he wasn't afraid of it.

"I'm gonna take you out on a real date tonight," Joe mumbles, pausing to let David pull his shirt over his head.

"I'd like that," David says, before finally pushing Joe into his room and onto his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a representation of the real men, this work is based off the portrayals in the HBO mini series. No disrespect intended towards the real war veterans.  
> Not edited.


End file.
